


There's No Way Out of This (So Let's Stay In)

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets confused and needs some answers, luckily Mickey has it all figured out. (sorry, crappy summary:P) Kinda fluffy drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Way Out of This (So Let's Stay In)

**Author's Note:**

> Based after their first kiss and before the sleepover. Title from the song Time Bomb by All Time Low

It's a Sunday afternoon, Ian and Mickey are lying side by side in Mickey's bed, coming down from their highs when the realization hits him. "Mickey..." Ian mutters, nudging Mickey's shoulder with his. Mickey groans in response. "We're fucked... aren't we?" Ian asks without really asking. 

Mickey cracks open an eye at that and squints at Ian "Yeah we're fucked. But how do you mean?"

"I mean, we're fucked. There's no situation where we come out of this unscathed." Ian shrugs and worries his bottom lip between his teeth "There's no happy ending for us." 

Mickey squeezes his eyes shut tight and groans again "And did you expect one coming into this? When we first fucked we're you thinking 'this is gonna end great, we're gonna get married and have a fucking dog in a sweater'?" he teases.

Ian rolls his eyes "I wasn't thinking much of anything the first time we fucked, honestly." Mickey scoffs at that but Ian continues "Not even that though, even in the simplest ways we're fucked. I mean we're not good for each other. We _know _we're not good for each other." When Mickey looks confused Ian elaborates "You've gone to juvie twice because of me and I've given up the idea of ever having a real relationship because of you."__

__"Your point?" Mickey growls, still embarrassed over his jealousy freak out where he beat the shit out of Lloyd._ _

__Ian sits up and glares at Mickey until Mickey is sitting up next to him. "My point is.. Why? Why do we continue fucking and seeing each other when we _know _we're no good for each other. When we _know _it isn't going to end well." Ian drags in a ragged breath and keeps ranting "This is going to end so bad for the both of us, it's going to end in a fucking explosion, we're a fucking time bomb." Mickey tries to interrupt but Ian is on a roll "That's not even taking into consideration if your _dad _finds out. Then one or both of us end up dead so why? Why do we continue making an effort when it's going to end bad?"_______ _

________Mickey waits a second, making sure Ian is done, before saying "Why the fuck not."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ian looks taken aback for a second before his eyes narrow "It's not that easy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And why the fuck not, Gallagher?" Ian starts to reply but it's Mickey's turn to interrupt. "Don't answer that." he sighs and rubs his fingers over his eyes tiredly "Listen, even if we wanted to stop, which I don't and I know you don't, how would we stop? I've gone to juvie _twice _because of you, you've given up the idea of ever having a real relationship because of me, I mean we're already way too fucking far in this to just stop. What, am I just going to quit my job at the store, are you just going to stop being best friends with my sister? Are we just going to avoid each other until one of us gets the fuck outta this hell hole?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ian can only shrug at that_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ok look," Mickey grumbles, noticing Ian's conflicted look "Yeah, there is no happy ending for us. There is no way this could ever end well. But there's also no way out of this... So just... yeah?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ian mentally finishes his sentence for him 'so just stay in this with me, okay?' Out loud though, Ian just says "yeah", a small smile playing on his lips as he leans over and kisses Mickey lightly on the lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
